The Offspring
by oKateMateo
Summary: 20some years after Harry Potter graduates from Hogwarts, a new generation arrives to face new classes, new possibilities, and new dangers.


The Offspring

By: oKateMateo

I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series, Hogwarts, or many of the magical spells that are cast. All that's mine are the character's offspring! Enjoy. 

As Harry and Ginny approached King's Cross Station, Harry looked very nervous. It had been so long since he had been here, and he certainly didn't want to let her go. He was his first, after all…. _Maybe we should turn back, _he thought. _Maybe she doesn't have to go…she can just stay at home with me, forever! I'll teach her…I'm sure I'm capable…_

Ginny looked at Harry, grinning, knowing what he was thinking. She was quite apprehensive about this act as well, but was comforted, knowing that she wasn't the only one who was worried. She looked down at the hand she was holding, and warmth spread throughout her body.

"Mom, we're here…. Dad…Mom?" said a tiny voice sandwiched in between Harry and Ginny.

Ginny snapped out of her thoughts, as did Harry, looking down at the small girl between them. _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters…yes, _Harry thought, his heart sinking. _Yes…we're already here. _

The small girl between them let forth a grin that had an uncanny resemblance to her father's. Her hair was long and red, showing that she was an obvious descendant of the Weasley's, and her eyes were inquisitive and green, just like her grandmother's, but were hidden behind round glasses. She was a bit lanky, but a normal height for a girl her age and was wearing baggy jeans and a striped polo shirt: not bad for a witch dressed in Muggle clothing.

"Alright, Rose. Just…keep hold of my hand," Ginny said. "We'll just walk on through and we'll be there, alright? Ready?" Rose nodded bravely and, with her mother's lead, she proceeded through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten.

As Rose opened her eyes, there it was: the scarlet steam engine waiting to take her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She smiled excitedly; she had waited for this moment for so long! As she felt a pair of gentle hands on her shoulder, she looked up, her eyes shining at her father, who was smiling down at her a bit nervously. He had a hold of her trunk and held the cage of a snowy white owl named Hermes, which looked like it was the offspring of Hedwig, Harry's old, beloved owl.

Harry and Ginny walked Rose up to the train, Harry's free arm around her, Ginny still holding her hand. Harry reluctantly let go as he handed the caged owl and the trunk to his daughter, embracing her in a big hug as he did this. He beamed down at her as her mother gave her a kiss and smiled.

"Take good care of yourself, Rose," her mother said. "Write often…keep your nose clean. We'll miss you loads."

"Yeah," Harry said. "And don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winked at her.

Rose giggled as she boarded the train, for which the warning whistle had just been given. "Love you, Mom! Love you, Dad!" She waved and disappeared into the confines of the train, looking around at her new schoolmates eagerly.

A bit awestruck at all the young witches and wizards around her, Rose finally settled down in a compartment occupied by two other students that she happily recognized. One of the occupants, a boy, had wavy auburn hair that kept falling into his face and prominent front teeth. He was covered in freckles and waved excitedly to Rose as she entered. The other, also male, was sitting in the corner mumbling something and moving his wand slightly. When he heard the door close, he looked up with protuberant brown eyes that were set in a round face and grinned sheepishly.

"Hey, Rose!" the freckled boy greeted. "We were hoping you'd show up soon."

Rose took a seat next to the boy, and then leapt up quickly, having sat on something that she probably shouldn't have sat on. She looked down and saw a large snake that raised its head lazily then slithered over to the other side of the compartment where the other boy picked it up and stroked it.

"Sorry, Devin…" Rose apologized and bit her lip, sitting down again after checking to see that there was nothing else left in her seat that wasn't supposed to be there. Devin smiled, saying that it was okay and went back to his spell mumbling. Rose then turned back to the other boy.

"How are your parents, Matt?" Rose inquired.

"Mum's good, but so worried about me now that I'm off to Hogwarts. She checked my trunk about 5 times to make sure I had all my things, and asked me if I had enough underwear even more times than that...I'll probably get an owl from her everyday…" Matt sighed, while Rose laughed.

"Good ol' Hermione. What about Uncle Ron?"

"Oh, a bit overworked at the Ministry's office, but he's fine, other than that. That office never stops having problems…He did teach me how to fly a broom the other day! Man, I hope the Gryffindor Quidditch team has some openings…er…well, that is if I get into Gryffindor." Matt shuffled his feet.

Rose patted him on the back, assuredly. "Of course you'll get into Gryffindor! Why shouldn't you, after all?" Matt shrugged, but looked a bit more relieved.

Rose and Matt chatted throughout the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, Devin occasionally chiming in. Rose was having the feeling she was going to like this school a lot, and was happy she had chosen this compartment with her cousin Matt and Devin, who was the child of Neville and Luna Longbottom, with whom Rose's parents had gone to school.

The Hogwarts Express soon came to a complete stop in Hogsmeade Station and the three looked at each other, full of excitement. Rose got up and put on her black robe, as did the others, and she exited the compartment without her luggage, as it was to be taken to the castle separately, she was told. She stepped off the train into the cool night, feeling the awaited adventure in the air. She smiled and joined the large half-giant, Hagrid, whom she knew as another friend of the family. He was calling for all the first years and smiled as he saw her and waved his large hand in greeting. When all the first years were assembled around, Hagrid lead them down to a large lake, where boats were waiting to carry them up to Hogwarts.

All of the new students were amazed by this new change of scenery, as the school grounds were breathtaking as far as they could see in the darkness. The lake on which they floated was smooth and mirror black and the castle which loomed ahead was ancient, but beautifully aged and had flowing banners dancing on top of pointy turrets. The boats soon arrived at the school, and they all climbed out, their insides churning in anticipation and nervousness…


End file.
